The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for covering the shaft of an arrow used in the sport of archery. More particularly, the present invention relates to an arrow shaft sleeve that shrinks or stretches to conform to the shape of the arrow shaft. The arrow shaft sleeve may be of any single opaque or translucent color, or a printed pattern such as camouflage to blend with the environment in which it is used. Alternatively, the arrow shaft sleeve may be of a bright color, such as white, yellow, or orange to enhance the visibility of the arrow. In addition, cresting bands may be applied to the arrow shaft sleeve as a personal identification mark.
Arrow shafts are made of a wide variety of materials including wood, aluminum, fiberglass, carbon fiber and carbon fiber covered aluminum. Arrow builders have color coated their arrow shafts for decades to either increase their visibility or enhance their cosmetic appearance. Archers are often concerned with increasing the visibility of their arrows so that they can easily track the flight of their arrow, and later locate them more easily after hitting or missing their target. This becomes particularly advantageous during the early morning and late afternoon, which are typically the best hunting periods. By increasing the visibility of their arrows, hunters can easily track the arrows flight and use that information to determine further action. Other hunters may find it more desirable to have arrows which blend into the background of their hunting location. Target shooters are generally more interested in better arrow visibility so that they can easily see where their arrow struck the target. In addition, arrows that pass through game or miss their target become much easier to find if they are brightly colored.
Dipping is a process currently used by arrow builders to color coat their arrow shafts. To dip an arrow, a paint type liquid is poured into a closed end tube or container. The arrow shaft is then dipped into the tube to the desired depth and then slowly removed. Usually, six to twelve inches of the arrow shaft is coated at the nock end. The nock end is that end of the arrow that engages the bow string. Sometimes, the entire arrow shaft is coated in order to provide maximum visibility. The arrow is then removed from the dip tube and hung in a vertical position to allow any excess paint to run off. The arrow shaft must remain in this position until the coating has dried. After the shaft has dried, the arrow builder will fletch the arrow and, optionally, add cresting marks to the arrow. Fletching is the process of attaching flight stabilizing feathers or vanes to the arrow shaft. Cresting is the process of painting or applying circular bands around the circumference of the arrow shaft in an arbitrary, or distinct pattern.
There are many restrictions and disadvantages associated with dipping arrow shafts. First, dipping involves the use of flammable and toxic materials. Therefore, dipping must be done in a well ventilated area away from any open flames. Second, dipping is messy in that it requires drip cloths and special handling to avoid getting clothes, skin, and work area contaminated with paint. Third, the dipping process is time consuming in that the arrow is not completely dry and ready to be handled for six or more hours after dipping. Fourth, arrow shafts must be dipped before nocking or fletching procedures can be employed. Fifth, craftsman utilizing the dipping process are advised to pre-treat the arrow shafts with an acidic liquid for up to thirty minutes and then to rinse and let them air dry before dipping. Sixth, builders are advised not to touch the surface of the arrow shaft after treating, or before dipping. Seventh, repairing or re-dipping arrows that have been dipped requires scraping and the use of flammable and toxic solvents. Eighth, craftsman can expect poorly finished or unusable arrows if the temperature is below 70 degrees Fahrenheit during the dipping process. Finally, special skills are required to obtain a satisfactory, run free, non-bubbled finish on the arrow shaft.
Accordingly, there is a need for a quick and easy method and device for covering arrow shafts which requires a minimum amount of skill.